New Year's Kiss
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: AU - My mother always told me it was good luck to bring in a new year with a kiss, but why just a kiss when you can.... - Byachiru Oneshot


New Year's Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, which is a good thing because I would turn all the characters into sex fiends.

* * *

_My mother always told me it was good luck to bring in a new year with a kiss, but why just a kiss when you can fuck?_

"Oh god! Yeah, that's it! Mmm! Don't stop! Uhn! Keeping going! Faster! Uh! Uhn! Mmm, yeah! Feels so fucking good! Yeah! Oh! Mmm!"

New Year's sex was always the best, and 2008 was no different. Every year, I'd find out about some big party, snag a guy with a hot body, and lure him into the bedroom a half hour before the clock struck 12. Who's this guy I'm doing here? What was his name again? I think it's Izuru. That's right, I even kept him around for a few weeks because I felt guilty for taking his virginity.

"You like it don't you? You're so dirty. Mmm! You're about to come, aren't you? Oh god, just hold on a little long for me. Mmm, oh yeah!"

Yup, I've been bringing in the new year with a new boy toy every year since I was sixteen, and every year the sex just gets better and better. Doing it with Izuru was just so dirty, I loved it, knowing that I was deflowering such a sweet guy. He's a total skirt chaser now, his current target being a friend of mine, Momo.

2006 was pretty good too. It was my freshman year and I was lucky enough to score Abarai Renji, the captain of the baseball team. He was a senior and a complete freshie feeder, although he didn't have to do much work to get me to agree to fuck him until the dawn of the new year. I mean, he was HUGE. I just couldn't get enough. Rukia's a lucky girl.

I have no intention of breaking my tradition this year going into 2009. So how come nobody seems appealing at this party? There's Ichigo, but he was my first and I don't do repeats. Toushiro is going out with Karin and is way too much of a gentleman anyway. Too bad Shuuhei looks preoccupied with another girl at the moment; I always thought the 69 tattoo on his face was kinky.

I sigh as I flop down on the couch and see an untouched shot of tequila on the coffee table. Too hard to resist, I reach for the glass, but I'm too slow for someone snatches it before I can even blink. I check out the thief from toe to head. He's nicely dressed in leather shoes, jeans, and a button down shirt. He's fairly tall, and well structured with broad shoulders and with a most likely well sculpted body underneath his shirt. I decide before I even check out his face that this would be my target for the night.

"Drinking's not very healthy for someone of your age. Shouldn't you be eating candy instead?"

I look up to glare at the man, only to be shocked to see my physics professor, Kuchiki-sensei, or Byaka-sen as I like to call him. I have to admit he is gorgeous, fairly young, I would have to assume around 28, and with that chilly personality, he attracts many of the students at Karakura University.

I suddenly realize I'm sitting next to a teacher! Should jump up and scream for everyone to hide the booze? I look at Byaka-sen's calm face and assume he's cool with the situation. I can even see Grinning Gin-sen hitting on Mune Mune-sen over in the corner.

"You're so silly Byaka-sen. Liquor is just as good as candy. They got the Godiva liquor and all these other fruity drinks that taste so sweet," I retort as I lick my lips and tuck my long wavy pink hair behind my shoulder, hoping he would notice my large, if I do say so myself, breasts. Unfortunately he doesn't even glace away from a spot on the wall.

"Is that so?" Is all he says in a monotone voice. I have to try harder.

"Oh yes, like my friend Nanao urged me to try this one shot called a blow job, part Bailey's, part Kahlua topped off with whipped cream. You gotta hold your hands behind your back, take it all in your mouth and swallow. It's so yummy and it literally slides down your throat," I explain in a nearly seductive tone as I cross my legs and turn my body more towards him.

"You'll have to demonstrate for me sometime," he says turning to look me in the eye paired with a devilishly handsome smirk.

Score.

"But Byaka-sen, that's so dirty," I coo slyly as I feel my cheeks heating up. Whether if it's from the alcohol or on purpose or even from his charm, it doesn't matter, the blush always works in my favor.

"I was joking."

I feel my face falter abruptly at his statement.

"You're my student. Besides, I'm too old for you."

"How old are you Byaka-sen?" I ask as my face twitches.

"Thirty-one."

"Pah, only 9 years older."

"Only?"

"Yes, only."

I say nothing as a silence makes its way between us.

"Kusajishi," I hear him say.

"Please, call me Yachiru." He blinks once in response.

"Yachiru, I have a resolution for you."

"And that is?" I inquire curiously, such a strange man as well.

"Get yourself a boyfriend."

I nearly choke on my spit as he says this. Not once in my life have I ever called a guy my "boyfriend" before. Maybe it was out of fear that my father would kill anyone I would call my boyfriend. Or maybe it's just the fact that guys can't keep me entertained for very long. Either way, it's none of Byaka-sen's business why I haven't had a boyfriend to his knowledge.

"That's ridiculous coming from you Byaka-sen."

"And why is that?"

"Well according to Mune Mune-sen, you haven't been playing the field for quite some time," I mention cautiously.

"My wife died," he states bluntly. I know deep down somewhere, he's sadder than he sounds.

"Wouldn't she want you to be happy with someone?" I ask knowing he's been asked this a thousand times most likely.

"How would I know?"

"Well I know if I died and I saw my 31-year-old husband at a college party with a totally cute girl pretty much offering herself to him on a tray, I would think, 'I married this dumbass?'"

I see him smirk and let out a scoff through his nose. For some reason, I feel a little lighter inside, kinda happy almost.

"Yeah, I can imagine Hisana thinking something along those lines," he says with a smirk still plastered on his lips.

"So why don't you respect her wishes?"

"You're my student."

"And if I weren't?"

Another silence takes the opportunity to wedge between us.

"I dunno," he answers so smoothly that I want punch him in the shit.

I suddenly hear people counting down to the new year in the background and I suddenly realize, this would be my first year in 8 years that I'm not fucking a guy at the exact time. Part of me feels angry for missing my tradition, but another part of me feels relieved. Maybe I'm getting a little too old for my tradition. Maybe Byaka-sen is right. Maybe I should get a boyfriend, settle down, get engaged, find a job, and then make babies.

"Seventeen! Sixteen! Fifteen!"

Byaka-sen gets up off of the sofa gracefully and starts to move across my path.

"Happy New Year Yachiru," I hear him say in his deep cool voice.

"Nine! Eight!"

And I suddenly see him hovering over me with both hands on the back of the couch on either side of my head. All I can do is look in his eyes and feel somewhat relaxed as he moves his face closer to mine. He pauses.

"Five! Four!"

"What are you waiting for? Follow through," I nearly whisper in a low tone.

"Two!"

His lips gently meet my own for a matter of seconds.

"One! Happy New Year!"

He then casually but quickly pushes himself up and turns to leave.

"Good luck with your resolution Yachiru."

Byaka-sen, you are such an ass.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm drugged on the Byachiru pairing. Yes, I wrote this in the present tense which was very hard to do. Yes, I know my organization in the beginning might've been hard to follow, but it makes sense to me, so nyahainyourface. Yes, I realize I made Yachiru a total whore, she's been letting Rangiku influence her a lot. Leave a review, idc. Peace. Love. Bullshit.


End file.
